The objectives of the present research are to investigate nonspecific cellular cytotoxic reactions as mediated by immune lymphoid populations through interaction with plant lectins (lectin-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity). Included are studies designed to characterize the effector cells and parameters involved in the induction and expression of cytotoxic reactivity in alloimmune and tumor-bearing animals.